WEW: The Game
WEW: The Video Game, marketed as WEW: The Game, is the debut e-fedding wrestling video game from World Elite Wrestling. The game was developed by Starr Industries in collaboration with Haus of Sayge Design, and published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3 (PS3), PlayStation 4 (PS4), PlayStation Portable (PSP), Wii, Nintendo 3DS, and Xbox 360/Xbox One systems. The game was released on November 20, 2013 in North America and Australia, November 19, 2013 in Europe, and November 18, 2013 in Japan. It is also one of few wrestling games made available through the iPhone App Store. The game is based on the World Elite Wrestling e-federation. Similar to other wrestling games, WEW: The Game involves players competing in various different professional e-wrestling matches, either as one of the in-game pre-set characters based on WEW's roster at the time or as a character created in the Create-a-Superstar mode. The main storyline of the game itself takes place in WEW Online mode, which allows the player to select a WEW Elitist or Starlet from a pre-loaded listing with the objective of completing that corresponding Superstar's storyline narrative. Popular wrestling game features such as Create-a-Finisher mode, Create-A-Title, and Create-A-Brand are all included for the game station versions of the video game. Playable Characters WEW: The Game included its entire active wrestling roster at the time on all of the game formats released. The roster in the 2013 edition is split into four classifications: Adrenaline Elitists, Adrenaline Starlets, Animosity Elitists, and Animosity Starlets. Like previous wrestling games, players can choose to change the character's classification in a roster editor called Superstar Management. WEW: The Game is also the only wrestling game that allows full inter-gender combat as was often seen in real life during WEW's weekly brand broadcasts. * denotes a character that must be unlocked prior to play Modes & Gameplay Match Gameplay Several matches that were innovated within World Elite Wrestling are all available to be played multiplayer, multiplayer online, and through the career mode WEW Online. Some matches include''' the '''Revolver Match, Hell's Asylum Match, Legacy Case Cash-In Match, '& the 'Retribution Rumble match. Also, unlike most traditional wrestling games, inter-gender wrestling is allowed for every match. Unlockable Characters Some WEW Superstars are default locked until steps are completed to unlock them and make them playable in the game. While most of the characters can be unlocked by completing the WEW Online mode storylines, several are still unlocked until hidden objectives have been completed. Most involve the multiplayer online mode where players are given different tasks and suggested matches that mirror real storylines from World Elite Wrestling. The following characters that can only be unlocked via multiplayer or multiplayer online are: * The Broken Saint ** Must win the WEW Championship at a WEW Legacy event against Sophie Oliveira in multiplayer online. * Randy Orton ** Must win the WEW Tag Team Championships at any weekly event with Angelica Monroe in multiplayer online. ** This serves as an alternate ending if the player did not select Randy Orton as Monroe's partner in the Love Triangle storyline. * Isis De La Cruz ** Must win the WEW Starlets Championship at any PPV against Angelica Monroe in multiplayer online. * Ryan Cavallari ** Must win the WEW World Championship at any weekly event against Slash in multiplayer online. WEW Online WEW Online is the main storyline mode in WEW: The Video Game. It allows the player to choose from the entire WEW Roster (as long as the character is unlocked), and unless they choose a character who has a storyline built-in, the player will be put in one of the 20 generic storylines that WEW Online provides to ensure that, when completed, the player will not be put in the same repeated storyline again. Gamers are allowed to play as a Superstar, or CAW, for 12 months in the WEW Online mode to complete the storyline. As they do, they will unlock arenas, championships, Superstars, and more! There are 10 pre-built in storylines which include: There is also a storyline called "Brand Warfare" where you can take part in the widely popular New Breeds VS. Originals storyline from WEW, but replicated with a cast of characters of the player's choosing. The following is an overview of each built-in storyline & the characters they unlock: * Conspiracy ** WEW has been holding Jaxson Baxter down for as long as he can remember. He's never seen that he's been given the proper opportunity to showcase his talents, but now the power to make them all pay attention is in your hands. Guide Jaxson through 2013 and prove just why no obstacle, no feud, and no opponent can stop him on his journey to a WEW Championship shot. Even if it means taking out the WEW President, Chance Rugani, he will reach his destiny, which is a WEW Championship match at Legacy against Sophie Oliveira, and when it comes down to it - he will succeed. ** Unlocks Jaxson Baxter * Redemption Tour ** Justin Blade had a very rough start in WEW towards the end of 2012, but now it's a new year, and you have the power to make sure it becomes a new him. 2013 will see Justin through rough romances, great feuds, and even greater matches. His goal, throughout it all, however, is to be at the top of the food chain by the end of 2013 - and you have to make sure that by Legacy 2013 he is on the card in a championship match. You will be tempted throughout his career in 2013 to go down different paths, but you have to keep his future in mind in order to land that spot at Legacy. ** Unlocks Justin Blade * Love Triangle ** Angelica Monroe is not only the Starlets Champion, but now with the help of you, she will have to juggle watching out for girls looking to make a statement by attacking or defeating her while two men are fighting over her affection. Randy Orton is chosen to be Angelica's partner for a Tag Team Championship match, but her current boyfriend, Justin Blade, isn't so supportive of her decision to choose Orton over himself. Help Angelica make the right decision so that in the end she will come out with the successful man by the end of 2013. * Held Down ** Broken Saint has been trapped on the Burnout pre-show for weeks now, but he refuses to let that happen in 2013, so it's up to you to help Saint make a statement. Do whatever you have to do in order to catch the attention of WEW management and the WEW Champion. You might have to crash a few main events, and you might even have to put your hands on someone, but as long as Broken Saint is recognized and finally beginning to move up the ladder of ranks in WEW - do it. Your goal is to have Broken Saint main eventing the net year's Legacy event and win the WEW Championship. Don't let silly obstacles, feuds, and even possible romances get in your way! * Barbie ** Possibly one of the most infamous storylines, you will be put in the role of Hannah Walters, and you will have to help Hannah's cousin, Zoey Walters, and friend Isabella Luna as they defend Animosity GM, Taylor Castillo against the vicious Hellcats and the scornful former GM Priscilla Oliveira. The girls will use evil tactics to try to get to Hannah, Zoey, and Isabella, but it is up to you to remain above the hate and accomplish the goal of taking down WEW's mean girls and assure that Taylor will remain the Animosity General Manager, all from ringside. If you manage to, by the end of 2013, in the climax of the feud, defeat The Hellcats to keep Taylor's job...it isn't over just yet. Play and see for a special surprise and the ticket to getting Hannah back into the ring and possibly in a match at Legacy 2013, depending on how you operate. ** Unlocks Hannah Walters * On the Way Up ** WEW Management has had their eye on Ryan Cavallari, but they're no the only one. It's up to you to keep Ryan's up and coming Superstar status under control as different Elitists take notice to the Superstar he is becoming and try to hold him down, as well as the deceitful Starlets who just want to use his stardom to get ahead. If you begin to worry more about backstage drama than winning matches to get ahead, you might just land Ryan on the sour end of where he should be. Defeat the World Champion, Slash, or Ryan won't be getting another chance to prove himself. If you achieve this, make sure to keep the strap around Ryan so that he can live his lifelong dream of main eventing at Legacy in 2013! * Contract Negotiation ** SM Raye might be holding 2 WEW Contenderships, one to the World Championship and one to the Tag Team Championships, but he is also refusing to renegotiate his contract with WEW. It's up to you to work to get SM Raye the best possible deal while keeping his integrity and his championship shots when he comes face to face with Alakai Burke. That might seem like the peak of the storyline, but it's far from it. Along the road of 2013, before Raye can use his Tag Team and World Championship shots, he's going to have to face men going above and beyond to be chosen as Raye's partner, and it is up to you to make the right choice on who that should be. Also, don't let the backstage politics and romances get Raye in trouble so that his World Championship shot remains intact. Raye wants to finally have his Legacy moment in the main event of Legacy 2013, but he can't do that without having the World Championship around his waist. ** Unlocks SM Raye * Surprise Return ** Ligeia Cariosus just stepped back into the ropes of a WEW ring at the hands of The Hellcats introducing her, but Ligeia has something else on her mind. You attack the WEW Tag Team Champions and demand that you face every Animosity champion until you have run through them all, but that's where it gets tricky. The mode for this storyline must be on LEGEND 'difficulty, and you must defeat every Animosity Champion in order to face Sophie Oliveira in the main event of a WEW pay-per-view. If you successfully defeat her, your Online experience as Ligeia will continue as the WEW Champion, but if you don't, you have a long road to go if you want to get Ligeia on the Legacy 2013 card and have at least a semi-successful journey on the storyline. ** Unlocks Ligeia Cariosus * ''Paybacks a Bitch ** Sayge Jemson, the woman she thought was her best friend, just smacked her across the face with the WEW Women's Championship, and cost her a match against her rival, Catelyn Vaine. You are now being put in the role of Giselle, and the only thing that you can think of is payback. Find a way to not only get your former Team Sayge partner back, but make her life hell and leave the storyline with the WEW Women's Championship, and go on the rest of the journey as the champion until you get to Legacy 2013 to gain Giselle's "Legacy moment." ** Unlocks Giselle Stratten * Identity Struggle ** Twin K's tag team partner just like that, and now he was back at square one, seeing as how they were building their tag team up in order to go after the titles. Now, it's up to you to take Twin K from square one to main event status throughout 2013 while battling tempting Starlets, budding friendships, lurking enemies, and most of all the identity change from Twin K into Kevin Kilbourne. By the end of 2013, Kevin should be in contention for a WEW Championship, preferably the World Championship, and he should be on the path to a Legacy 2013 match, thus leaving people to forget his days of being Twin K within WEW. Can you do it, or will the legend of Kevin Kilbourne be just as bad as that of Twin K? ** Unlocks Kevin Kilbourne (second Twin K attire & new moniker) Downloadable Content WEW: The Game provided several different roster updates available through downloadable content (DLC) throughout the end of 2013 and the start of 2014 to support new characters. These paid DLC packs included new Elitists, Starlets, new attires and arenas, as well as the WEW TV Championship and more. The table below shows the available downloadable content to date: Default Champions '''Monday Night Animosity * WEW Championship: Sophie Oliveira * WEW Starlets Championship: Angelica Monroe * WEW Universal Championship: Vantage * WEW Tag Team Championships: The Hellcats (Shauvon & Zharya Burke) Friday Night Adrenaline * WEW World Championship: Slash * WEW Women's Championship: Sayge Jemson * WEW Titan Championship: Ryan Jackson * WEW TV Championship: CM Punk Thursday Night TNT * TNT Championship: Travis Harris * TNT Women's Championship: Jordyn Wilde Category:Video Game Category:WEW Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:WEW Game